


lay me down to sleep

by loveandthetruth



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Mass Effect 3, Overworking, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandthetruth/pseuds/loveandthetruth
Summary: Kaidan takes certain measures to makes sure Shepard gets some rest.





	lay me down to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CariadWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariadWinter/gifts).



Kaidan arrived at the CIC from the crew quarters to find Shepard leaving the bridge, already armoured. "Where are you going?"

"We're heading to a wreck in orbit around Virmire, should be plenty to salvage for the war effort."

Kaidan winced. Going back to Virmire would be a bad idea at the best of times and this was some of the worst they had ever known. He caught Shepard by the arm before he could walk away and when he turned, Kaidan's heart sank. He was pale save for the shadows growing under his eyes, and Kaidan was sure now that it wasn't just his imagination, that Shepard was losing weight.

"What?" Shepard said, though he didn't pull away.

Kaidan made a show of rolling his eyes. "Don't you know how to delegate?" he said, and marched Shepard back to his quarters, removed his armour for him despite his protests -- half hearted and exhausted though they were -- and said. "Stay here and rest, I'll oversee the salvage."

It was an easy job. The wreck turned out to be pretty small so with a team of five he was able to get any usable weapons off what remained of the ship, any Alliance remains named and sealed, and any materials that could be used for repairs or construction was left marked for pick up within a few hours of having left the ship.

When he went back to report their success, he found Shepard's desk strewn with datapads and cups of coffee. The man himself was just returning to the desk with another handful of work, and made a little double take when he noticed Kaidan standing just inside the door gaping at him.

"I told you to rest," Kaidan said.

"I'm resting. I stayed here." He had the grace to look contrite, but he leaned back on the desk and held on to the datapads. "I promise I won't leave."

Kaidan looked at him steadily for a minute, drew a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay." He walked forward to Shepard, plucked the datapads out of his hands and kissed him firmly, feeling the sharp jerk of surprise go through him as Kaidan parted his mouth and slipped his tongue inside, leaning all his weight against him.

When they parted, Shepard made a breathy gasp, stunned. Kaidan could feel the thunk of Shepard's heart against his own chest. "What?"

Kaidan dragged him to the bed, dumped him on it, and kissed him harder, deeper, until Shepard was moaning and moving restless against him, though his brows still drew together in a confused frown.

"Kaidan?" he murmured even as he was peeled unceremoniously out of his shirt, kissed down his chest, and had the waistband of his pants pulled down just far enough that Kaidan could take him into his mouth, which he proved by doing just that.

Shepard moaned low, startled, and his hands hovered a little uncertain around Kaidan's shoulders before finally settling in his hair. Kaidan relished the little helpless jerks of Shepard's hips, the little conflict between duty and desire, and then all at once he was twisting his fingers in Kaidan's uniform shirt and dragging him back up for a bruising kiss.

Kaidan couldn't help but smile against his mouth, feeling those heavy breaths, those roving hands sliding down his back and under the waistband, dragging them down a little to expose his ass to a firm squeeze. He got his own cock out alongside Shepard's and held them both in one hand as they both thrust against each other, uncoordinated and clumsy and wonderful. His other hand was free to roam, sometimes softly stroking Shepard's throat, sometimes pinching idly at a nipple.

It didn't take long, it had probably been a while since Shepard had even wanted to get off, let alone having the time or energy to follow through, and he came hot and wet against his own bare torso, and Kaidan's clothed one. Kaidan tightened his grip a little, and thrust faster for a few minutes, drinking up the almost pained groans from Shepard's mouth, until he could come himself.

He gentled his kisses then, not wanting to disturb the bone deep exhaustion that was already dragging Shepard down, and carefully took off his shirt and wiped up the mess, before tossing it towards the side of the room. He'd steal one of Shepard's when he left, but for now Shepard was sleepily clutching at Kaidan's arms.

"Stay? Kaidan?" His eyes didn't open at all, but he relaxed more fully when Kaidan curled up around him.

When he woke up some half an hour later, Shepard was still sound asleep. He twitched a little as Kaidan shifted up onto an elbow to look at him, but his breathing stayed deep and even, and Kaidan smiled.

 


End file.
